Cardinal Stefan Marlieno
Cardinal Stefan Marlieno is a "Genesis' Child", a creature of mysterious origin. A Genesis' Child is born once every 18,000 years. Stefan Marlieno is not his real name, but he prefers to not tell. Stefan is notable for turning humans into other deranged beings, for his own curiosity. But it may be for a reason... Origins Stefan was born on June 26, 17657 B.C., making hm 20,000 or more years old. His parents were hunter-gatherers in the Taarini Steppe 18 years before the Nod Deluge. Stefan was known for his demonic traits, aka his glee at monstrous creatures, his prideful disposition, and his bloodthirst. As a Genesis' Child, he was thought to be an angel from an all-powerful, mystical force. This contributed to his pride. At 18 years, he suffered through the Nod Deluge, being the only survivor of the hunter-gatherer clan he lived in. He met a devil of the name Marlen and learned how to use his powers for harmful deeds. Marlen was also where Stefan got the last name "Marlieno" from. For centuries, Stefan had bewitched humans into bizarre monsters, mainly into werewolves and vampires. A notable example is of Hektor Sidrenio, Lord High Protector of Faas. However, when he and Jack Ontollion fought in 2576 B.C., Jack defeated him and trapped him into a mirror. The mirror was subsequently hidden for 30 generations of Belgrove members. But in 1934 B.C. Visallenior VII freed Stefan to use him to defeat a warring king. Stefan disliked being used by the newfound kingdom of Taarinkan, resulting in Visallenior being turned into a winged dragon. Visallenior was killed by his knights after being turned. Stefan quickly escaped away from the Taarini Steppe to the deep south islands of the Bernes Ocean. Stats Full Real Name: Orion. Known Name: Stefan. Alias: Stefan Marlieno, Stefan Grelliande, Saint Steiar of Edvijkan. Birthday: June 26, 17657 B.C. Age: 20,000+ years old. Hair Color: Platinum Blond. Eye Color: Light Gold (visual novel), Light Lavendar (anime). Skin Color: Pale White. Like porcelain doll pale. Height: 179 cm (5'10") (Normal), 239 cm (Giant form) (7'10). Favorite food: None. Least favorite food: spicy chilli peppers. Personality Stefan is a "man" of many oxymorons. Temperamental yet cold, impulsive yet hesitant, psychopath yet empath. His defining trait is his changeability, mostly due to his immortal lifespan. But the traits that will always be within him is his competitive, demonic, gleeful destruction he causes. Being reverred as an angel due to his alien appearance, feathery wings, magical abilities, and weird blessings he gives. Stefan views himself highly, to the level of a God. However, creatures who have experienced mischief from him often hate him, meaning he has a few enemies as well. Specific Appearance Stefan is close to an albino when it comes to his humane features. He has platinum blond hair that reaches to his shoulders back in the time of Holy Faas, his waist in pre-Nod deluge times, and currently neck-length. His skin is the color of a white corpse, giving him an unearthly God-like look. In his normal form he is of average height at 179 cm (5'10). In his Giant/Genesis' Child form he is 2 feet taller, but is short compared to the other last surviving Genesis' Child Malina. In pre-Nod deluge times he wore fur of unknown origins around his body, with dried leaves atop his head. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Villains Category:Anime Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Playable Route Characters Category:Genesis' Child Category:Big numbers Category:Bad Endings Category:The Southern Lights Saga Category:Immortals